


Sweet Nothings

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: Just a collection of little scenes I've written that never seemed to find a fanfic home. I figure a lot of people need some sweet fluffiness right now. L/G of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.
> 
> Set at the end of the 15th novel, after Lina has killed Luke and she sends Milgasea and Memphis out of Gourry's room.

Any fears Lina had over being chastised for crying were swiftly soothed by Gourry’s gentle, calm demeanor as the idiot somehow managed to find the right words, words that resonated. Words that she needed to hear as she confronted the emotional storm that having to kill Luke had wrought. He acknowledged that she hadn’t wanted to kill Luke, and that she had a reason to be sad. He understood that she didn’t want to celebrate or bask in her power or skill. And somehow, he gave her hope that she would get through this. 

“Idiot,” was the only reply she could manage, yet somehow it didn’t seem like an insult. 

He smiled a little, as if to say he heard the underlying meaning of what she said, and then he patted the bed beside him, inviting her in. It was all the encouragement she needed to climb in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke in the morning still encased in his arms, she felt a mix of emotions. Embarrassment and confusion waged with how safe and secure and loved she felt. It was wonderful to wake up with him beside her. But as always, she was unsure about what the boundaries were in their relationship. Was he comforting her because she was a woman in need, or did his feelings go deeper? She didn’t know and couldn’t figure out how to ask. So the conversation was avoided as they woke and prepared for the day. Yet despite the awkwardness, it was far from the last time she came into his bed. To the contrary, it was the last night she slept alone. 

From that point on she kept finding excuses to share a room. Money was tight, when it wasn’t. Inns were booked, when they weren’t. Nights were cold, and they were. Winter was coming, and the chill they felt was real, so Lina said it was okay if they shared a bed. He could even get under the covers. It was too frigid for him not to. She didn’t even warn him against getting fresh.

After all that had happened, after all they had been through and seen, all the times they had nearly lost the other but hadn’t, it was comforting to share a bed. So they never stopped. And keeping a modicum of personal space didn’t last long either. Not even one night. Soon they were seeking the other out, but they stopped at just holding each other, taking comfort in the other’s presence.

Looking back, Lina wasn’t sure if the process of going from just holding each other to sexual intimacy took days, weeks, or months. But there was a progression from just holding each other to wandering hands. From wandering hands to steamy kisses. From steamy kisses to disrobing. From disrobing to actual exploring. And from there was finally a point where Lina realized she could no longer consider herself a maiden.

And she was completely comfortable with it.

And so from that time on, they passed their days walking side by side and their nights entwined.


	2. Earlobes

“What happened to your earrings?” Gourry asked as he took a bite from his sandwich. While it had been hard finding a spot to eat lunch that wasn’t muddy after the previous night’s rain, they eventually found an outcropping of rocks to have a picnic spread on. 

“Don’t know.” Lina said, “Couldn’t find them this morning. Why?”

He grinned dopily, “Well, I’d never noticed before, but your earlobes are cute.”

Lina blushed, “What, so you have an earlobe fetish now?”

“Hey, would you rather I not like your earlobes?”

“Who likes earlobes?” 

“Lots of men do.” He said.

“Why?” she asked, mystified.

He said nothing as he sidled up behind her and brushed her hair from her neck. “Gourry?” she asked as she cocked her eyes back to look at him as he brought his lips down to suckle on her ear. “Gourry!”

But the pleasure that follow soon drowned out the surprise. Damn! Who knew that earlobes were so sensitive? Slowly she relaxed as she focused on the sensations, cooing in delight as he evoked pleasure she didn’t think possible from stimulating the ears. 

“See?” he whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder with glee, “Should I continue?”

“Yes.” She said, and he gently blew in her ear before he went back to nibbling on it. 

Slowly he moved his hands from her waist up to cup her breasts. She squeaked, and he pulled away and smiled at her. “I bet you appreciate earlobes a lot more now.”

“Don’t get cocky.” She replied as she willed the blush away from her cheeks. “Gourry…”

“What?”

She looked at the ground, “Is there any other weird places to kiss that feel good that you want to show me?”

He grinned, “Come to my room tonight and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some vague idea of organizing my folders for the new year and was going through stuff and found this. It was inspired by the Rui Araizumi gif with Gourry sucking on Lina’s earlobe, and originally it was a part of Slayers, Neverending, but it didn’t work where it was so I ended up cutting it. Decided to polish and post today to celebrate the announcement of a 16th SLAYERS NOVEL BEING RELEASED! After 18 years Hajime Kanzaka is doing a sequel to the 15th novel! Here’s hoping for lots of official L/G squee material! Considering my 2018 started with someone in the family dying on New Years Day and has so far been spectacularly crappy, this is news that I really needed and turns things around a bit. Now why didn't I ever learn to read Japanese!?!?!


	4. Statue

The statue was not too large or grand. In fact, Lina had seen plenty like it before. A depiction in copper of someone who contributed to the town, staring determinedly into the future. Every town had a statue like it. Lina sighed.

“What is it?” Gourry asked.

Lina shook her head and grabbed his hand. “How about we check out the beach?”

He stared at her for a moment. “Okay.”

They walked the short distance from the center of the town to the beach and took off their boots and socks and tied them by their laces before slinging them over their shoulders and walking along the shore. The waves crashed methodically as the sun sank low over the horizon. It was when Lina started to relax that Gourry tried again, “Your thoughts seemed heavy back there.”

Lina smiled to herself. Lina thought of all the girls she knew who complained about their boyfriends always being oblivious to their emotional distress. Lina thought about how lucky she was not to have that complaint. Gourry was always remarkably attuned to her emotional needs. She squeezed his hand. “All these towns have statues to famous people, but none of them are of me.”

He stared at her. Lina laughed a bit nervously, “It’s stupid, I know.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid so much,” he said, “I just didn’t think you cared about it.”

“I’m starting to.” Lina said contemplatively. “I mean, we’ve saved the world how many times? Not that I did it for a statue, but all people seem to remember is that I got a bit too reckless as a teenager and destroyed their town. I mean, if I hadn’t done anything, Shabranigdo would have destroyed the world a time or two. But no one ever mentions that. And I’d just like some sort of acknowledgement for the good things I’ve done.”

“Well, they don’t build statues about people who destroy mazoku. They build statues because someone did a lot of building for a town.”

“They don’t make statues for women who destroy mazoku.” Lina corrected, “Plenty of towns have a statue for some masculine male hero.”

"Oh!" Gourry exclaimed, "I'd never thought of that!"

“That’s because you’re a man.” Lina grumbled as she folded her arms around herself.

Gourry thought a bit as the waves caressed their feet before retreating to the sea. “I guess you’re at that age when you’re starting to think about your legacy.”

Lina’s eyes widened. “Well, don’t you ever think about it?”

“Well, I brought it up once.” Gourry said, and Lina’s face heated as she remembered the night he had asked her to marry him. It had been a few years ago. “You told me to give you time.”

Lina’s heart beat fast. As he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders, “What would you want to build?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about my idea for a school!” Lina said, “I mean, if we retire from the road, someone else will have to stand up to the plate. They might as well be trained by expert mazoku fighters.”

Gourry smiled, “You sure seem confident that I plan to join your little endeavor.”

Lina stopped walking and stepped back from him. Alarmed he turned to stare at her as she reached for a chain she kept hidden by her shirt and pulled. Gourry’s eyes widened as he saw the ring he had given her when he had asked her to marry him. She had taken it but deferred on the answer. He had always assumed she kept it at the bottom of a bag somewhere. “Two years ago you gave me this!” she said, “I mean, look at the cut of these gems! You spent quite a lot of money on it. And you let me keep it for when I was ready. You said you didn’t want to break my spirit with marriage, and you’d give me all the time I needed. And you’ve never made a move to leave me, or to ask for it back. So I assume your offer still stands.”

Gourry stared at her, a mild expression of disbelief on his features. “It does.”

She lifted the chain over her head and undid it and took the ring off. Then she gingerly slipped it onto her ring finger as a good kind of anxiety took control of her stomach, “Then I’m ready. We’ve done enough world saving. Now I want to build something in this world with you.”

A tear leaked from his eyes as he clasped her hands. She wrenched one to wipe his cheek. He moved to kiss her tenderly, and pulled away to say, “I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say it.”

She smiled, “It was never a question of ‘if’, just ‘when.’”

He leaned down to kiss her again as their locked arms around each other. Lina thrilled at the giant, world changing step they were taking. Everything about their lives was going to change. But somehow, Lina knew it would be alright. She would be with Gourry, who had definitely raised the bar for quality boyfriend material. And since he was estranged from his family, she didn’t even have to worry about troublesome in-laws messing with their happiness. He had met her family and they had seemed more than ready to adopt him, so she didn’t have to worry about that. Sure, he was a bit dim, but a girl couldn’t have everything. 

They had endured the trials and tribulations of life. It was time to move on to the happily ever after. After all, what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a counselor, and sometimes it's easier to shut off my client's problems than others when I finish seeing people for the night. Tonight it was difficult, and I prefer to do editing rather than creating when this happens because it's easier to get my mind off problems while editing, but because the week had been so frantic I had nothing new. So I went through my old drafts folder and found an alternate beginning of "Slayers, Neverending" that I wrote and decided to dust it off. Now I'm not sure why I didn't develop this one more. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And...that's why I write so much. Shifts my thoughts from work to pleasure.
> 
> Anyway, going to see HAMILTON this weekend (HAMILTON! Just you wait!) and since it involves a bit of travel and weekends are my creating time, it will likely be awhile before I get the next chapter of Neverending up. Hope you enjoyed this instead!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene that originally was supposed to be the start of a different fanfic that I did post, but plot changes required me to cut the opening scene, which I hated because I loved parts of it. Then the latter half of this scene got incorporated into a completely different fanfic that I posted, but I still couldn't fit the first part in. I keep trying to find a place for it, but I don't. Perhaps I will in the future, but for now, enjoy. BTW, anyone who guesses which two fanfics this scene intersected gets a prize! I'll make the announcement when I do my official yearly fanfic recap.


End file.
